Teacher Who!
by me2inu
Summary: Rin falls head over heels in love with a guy named Sesshomaru who shows up at a club in her town...what happens when this guy later happens to be her teacher? Awesome things...lol
1. Chapter 1

Teacher Who

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha…wishes on a star**

**Teacher Who?**

"**NO!" Rin shouted. It was so loud Tori had to cover her ears to keep them from ringing. **

"**Rin you're just being difficult."**

"**IM NOT GOING TO NO CLUB! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT CLUBS?! PEOPLE GET RAPED! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS!"**

"**Rin you are NOT going to get raped. Me and Joey will watch out for you the whole time and ill cut any mans dick off that even tries."**

"…"

**The silence was clearly saying ok I give up to Tori. She reached over and grabbed her car keys and her bag and yanked Rin out the door of her apartment. Rin and Tori were on there way…**

**Rin and Tori had grown up together. Ever since they were in pre-school they had been inseparable, Tori had always been one for fun and drama and Rin had always liked peace and quiet. But they got along anyway. **

**A new dance club had opened in town and Tori had been waiting weeks to see it. Rin on the other hand had been dreading it. She knew Tori would find some way to drag her along and she had never been one of small talk. **

**They soon arrived at the club and met a large dark man standing at the door.**

"**I.D." he rumbled, with a voice larger than him. Rin was half scared to death but Tori and Joey, who had just got there as well, seemed perfectly fine as they handed their's over.**

**Rin, shaking the entire time, got out her wallet and reached her i.d. to him. He checked over it and was handing it back when Rin missed and dropped it. The next thing she knew she was staring into a pool of gold. She felt a light breeze and saw silver hair fly out in front of his perfect face. If she was nervous before she was having a break down now. Her whole body tensed and she couldn't hear a thing. The only thing she was able to comprehend was that a god was looking at her, and apparently he had picked up her i.d. …damn…**

"**Rin Summers?" he said. His voice was smooth and calm. It was deep, and somehow amused. Yes, she could tell he was enjoying her gapping at him. **

"**H…how do you know my name?" she managed to say. She still wasn't able to control the shaking yet. Damn…again.**

"**It's on your i.d." he said. He stood up straighter and handed her the card. She was able to get it into her purse without dropping it again and was even able to stop shaking… sort of. **

"**Well," Tori cut in, "me and Joey are going to go on in and leave you all to talk." She said this with a knowing grin and strode away as fast as she could without looking silly. Joey seemed to move just as fast. **

**The God was still looking at her but for a second he looked at the small club entrance and laughed.**

"**Your friend seems to in a hurry." he laughed.**

"**Ye…yeah. She was sort of uh…yeah I mean hurry um…" Rin was not doing well in the speaking department. Oh my god, she was blushing. NOT GOOD! She tried to hide her face but was pretty sure he saw it. **

"**So Rin , are you not curious to know my name?" he said, stepping one step closer to her.**

"**Ok…what's your name?" Rin asked, looking up at him again as his golden eyes stared right into her soul. **

"**Sesshomaru Takahashi. Well now that we have become acquainted, will you accompany me to a dance?"**

"**Uh...uh…well…actually…I don't dance." She looked down again…**

"**Of course not, well then I guess ill see you around." he finished and began walking into the club. Rin had to do something! She could NOT just let this god walk away if she had another opportunity. **

"**Wait! Well…if I warn you that I will defiantly step on your toes and probably fall would your offer still be good?" **

**He showed off a smile Rin would kill to see forever and answered her question with a nod of his head. **

**As they entered the club all Rin could see was bodies against bodies. Music shook the floor. It was so loud that she almost wanted to cover her newly numbed ears. Dark floor and flashing lights, poles and people over people…yeah this is defiantly the club of Tori's dreams. **

**She walked over toward her god stricken partner Sesshomaru and took his hand. He looked down at her with that same smile that could melt suns and leave women dazzled. She tried not to shake again. He started pulling her out onto the floor and began a steady rhythm that looked absolutely amazing in comparison to anyone there. Woman passing look toward Rin longingly as Sesshomaru pulled her closer. Rin could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, among other places, as he once again held her so tight against his body she could feel there legs intertwining… **

"**Rin!! He's here!" Tori called as she spotted the black Mustang GT sitting outside of the apartment she and Rin shared. **

**"COMING!" she answered back as she dotted her face with yet another make-up pad.**

**Her and Sesshomaru had now been seeing each other for 1 week. But she had this feeling that felt like she had known him a lifetime. After that day at club they had exchanged numbers. Rin had been positive he would never call. But he did. The very next day. Her knees had felt like dropping out from under her when she had heard his voice. And as embarrassing as it was to admit, she had slept with him too…after 2 days. She could feel her face turning red just thinking about it. **

**As they went down the street she wondered what would happen to them when they both started school again. She could only pray she would stay by his side…forever and always.**

"**Rin!!" yelled Kagome, running through the crowd with one hand in Inuyasha's and the other up in the air motioning toward Rin. **

"**Hey Kagome! What's up? Have you got your schedule yet?"**

"**Yeah! Do you?" Kagome began pulling out a folded piece of paper that had been stashed in her pocket.**

"**Just got it. Who's your homeroom?"**

"**Room 407."**

"**Me too! Thank god, I thought I was going to be in there by myself."**

**Rin and Kagome began walking toward there classroom as the 1****st**** bell rung. Inuyasha trailing beside Kagome, he also had that homeroom too. As they came upon the class Rin could only think of one person…Sesshomaru.**

**Rin and Kagome sat in homeroom together going over there schedule as the teacher took attendance. **

**"Who do you have 1****st**** block with Rin?" asked Kagome as her and Inuyasha sat together still with there hands locked.**

**"Umm…room 301. You?"**

**"406…dang. Oh well, at least we have 2****nd**** together. We have 5****th**** too right?"**

**BRRRINGGGGG!! **

**Kagome stood and said good-bye to Rin as they both exited the class. Rin was more than nervous to start the day. First days of school was always hard. Even for a junior. She became more nervous as she approached the room. And stopped dead, dropping her stuff, as she saw the teacher. **

'**What the hell is Sesshomaru doing here? OMG…HES THE TEACHER?!'**

**Author note- yep Sesshomaru is teaching Rin! LOL how great can THAT be? Please comment! And try to tone down the flames if you got one. I can take critizim but don't be a bh about it**

**-thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha wishes on yet another star

**Ages**

**Kagome- 19 (Senior with some junior classes)**

**Inuyasha-20 (Senior with some junior classes)**

**Sesshomaru-25 (Teacher…lol)**

**Rin-17 (Junior with 1 senior class)**

**Tori-18 (Junior)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha wishes on yet another star**

**Teacher Who?**

**(Chapter 2)**

**As soon as Rin saw the man at the desk she ran to the back of the room and sat down. She was trembling again and she could feel herself going pale. Sesshomaru COULDN'T be her teacher…no it could NOT be true. She stared up at him to see if he had noticed her yet. He hadn't. All the other kids in the room seemed to be fine, talking amongst themselves. But she could barely breathe, much less talk. Then he started taking attendance. **

**"Kouga?" he said with that voice that could make a deaf man hear and a face that could be shown to a blind woman. **

**"Here."**

**"Sango?"**

**"Here."**

**"Miroku?"**

**"Here."**

**"Danny?"**

**"Here."**

**"Rin…Rin Summers?" he looked up from his book and pulled his glasses from his face as he looked around the room to find her…**

**"****Here" ****She answered quietly. His eyes met hers and for just a flash of a second…she saw something she didn't expect, disappointment and fear. **

**'NO!' he thought clinching his fist into a tight ball. He felt like he could punch something, anything. 'Damn it all…' Teeth clinched, he continued. **

**"Ronda."**

**"Here."**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**BRRRRRINGGGG**

"**Tomorrow we will talk more about our up coming project. Dismissed."**

**Everyone stood and began exiting the room. Should she talk to him now or later? She had no idea what she would even say when he answered her question for her.**

"**Miss. Summers, I need to have a word with you."**

**She felt frozen to the spot as everyone left, girls watching her with an intense envy, as he began shutting the door behind them.**

"**Rin…we need to talk." He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her in front of the board so they were unseen by people who might look in the window to see him. **

"**Sesshomaru…I…I can't lose you. I think…I think i'm in love with you." She stared into his eyes to note his reaction. First it was sadness, but soon followed with anger. **

"**Rin stop talking nonsense. You barely even know me. We will go our separate ways and only contact when we are on grounds. Maybe next year…"**

"**NO!" Rin slammed down her books and grabbed him by the collar down to meet her very determined gaze. Tears began forming in her eyes. He noticed this and slowly pulled her into his arms. He didn't know what to do…there was nothing he could do.**

"**Rin…this is the way it has to be. Now go to your next class before you get caught." **

…**and he released her.**

"**Sesshomaru? I love you. I want you to always know that."**

"**Rin go. Now." So with one final glance. She did.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**Rin knew that Kagome could tell she was distracted. She answered every question Kagome asked with a 'huh?' or 'I'm sorry what?'. But she couldn't tell her. She couldn't tell anybody. Sesshomaru could get fired and she could get kicked out of school…but still. Did he really feel nothing for her? Was it just affection that was easily given up once placed in a bad situation? She was heartbroken. And he was why. **

"**Rin?!" said Sango, "I saw you and Mr. Takahashi talking. Was you in trouble?"**

"**Uh…sort of." She glanced away from the desk.**

"**Well I hope I get in trouble in his class soon. He is SO fine. I'd like for him to give me detention." Sango said laughing; not knowing the pain her friend was enduring over that very man.**

**The man she would never get. That would never return her feelings…**

**Mr. Takahashi of Chemistry Intro. **

**Her teacher…**

**Author note- YAY! I am finally done. Yes I know my chapters are short. But on the bright side? I can do more at a time! YAY! Please comment and don't flame! **

**Thanks for reading! -**

**Kat out!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…but you wait I will mwahahaha

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…but you wait I will mwahahaha**

**Teacher Who? **

**(Chapter 3)**

**Rin had never enjoyed school. But now? Agony engulfed her every time she saw his face, his beautiful flawless face. And don't think no one else stared at him. Every eye of every girl was always locked directly on him. Talk at lunch was always a bitch. Gossip of him spread like wild fire and when the girls found out he was single…they followed him. Everywhere. Especially the seniors. They fell head over heels…and Rin was pissed. He was HERS! Well, he used to be. And she was going to be damned if she was going to let anyone else have him without a fight.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**"Today we will be pairing up into groups of 4. Talk about your planet quietly. I DON'T want to hear any noise. Is that clear?" said Sesshomaru turning to look sharply at the class. No one said a word.**

**"Good. Now groups…"**

**"Who do you think you're going to be paired up with?" Sango whispered over to Rin. **

**"I don't know. Hopefully you."**

**"I'll keep my fingers crossed."**

**"Kouga, Sango, and Rin." He glanced up quickly at her. "There are not enough people for four so this will be our smallest group." He looked down at Rin. And then the idea came to her...**

"**You will all have to work harder, so get to work." Sesshomaru stated laying a hand on the desk close to Rin. **

**"Yeah don't wait for THAT one." Rin stared at Sesshomaru waiting to hear his reaction with a slight smirk on her face. **

**"Excuse me?" he turned to face her with crossed arms and a stressed expression.**

**"Im not doing this work. And you know what? I HATE YOU! You have to be the worst teacher on the face of the planet!"**

**His nails dug into the skin on his arm and when she screamed that she hated him, he wanted to grab her. To throw her against the wall and make her take it back. To tell him that she didn't mean it and she still had feelings for him, like he did for her. But nothing would ever come of it. It would be another 2 years before anything could happen. And she would be going to college, he couldn't follow her. She and him both needed to move on. **

"**Rin ill speak to you after class." Everyone looked at her with sympathy. But this was what she wanted. She took a deep breath and relaxed in her chair.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Everyone quickly exited the room as Rin played with the newly interesting pencil on her desk, trying not to look at the beautiful creature coming closer to her.**

"**Rin we need to talk. There must have been another reason you wanted to talk to me." **

**He walked closer to her.**

"**Rin talk to me."**

"**I have told you how I feel before. And I can't lose you like this…no, I won't lose you."**

"**It's the way it has to be."**

**Rin jumped up so fast she made a scratch mark across the floor in a long dark shade. Rushing up to him, she through her arms around him. Tears formed in her eyes.**

"**Sesshomaru, don't ask me to let go. I don't want to. I love you. And its not fair." She pulled back enough to look at him deep within the soul. "I've found who I want to be with…and its you."**

**He looked away from her. **

"**So you don't hate me?"**

**She smiled.**

"**Obviously."**

**He looked back at her with his long hair flowing with him. He pulled his arms around her and picked her up to his level. He lightly brushed his lips to hers. But soon he was more hungry…more determined.**

**He pulled away. She was hurt by the reaction.**

"**Go to class."**

**She didn't know what else to say so she gathered her books and was making her way out the door when he called. **

"**You have detention with me today Rin…be prepared."**

**Speechless she exited the room.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Rin moaned, "Sesshomaru…" **

**He went faster. **

**Rin felt completely exposed sprawled out on the teacher's desk like that. But oh was it so worth it. She was defiantly the luckiest girl alive. A hot sexy teacher was fucking the hell out of her in school. Best day of school ever…**

"**Rin…wait for me."**

"**I…ohhhhh…I can't."**

"**Don't hit yet. Wait."**

**He leaned down and licked her neck tracing all the way down it. She was about to blow. The heat, the passion. People had fantasies about this kind of sex. And now Rin knew why.**

**She couldn't wait any longer. She hit her climax with a loud moan. Sesshomaru came not to long after. **

**All of a sudden there worst fears were realized…**

"**WHAT THE HELL?!"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Author's note- mwahahahahaha what happens next? HINT-jealousy, fear, and drugs…ok no drugs, this time. LoL I am not very good with writing sex scences but oh well I tried. Read and Review.**

**--I'm high on life—**

**Kat out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha…cry

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…cry**

**Teacher Who?**

**(Chapter 4)**

**Rin jumped back as far as she could and yanked up her shorts. She could fell the embarrassment on her face as Inuyasha stared in awe at Rin and Sesshomaru. **

'**Oh my god…what's he going to say now?' Rin thought.**

"**Inuyasha leave now," said Sesshomaru in a warning voice, "this does not concern you."**

"**Like hell it don't!!" inuyasha responded clenching his fist and trying to control his anger.**

'**How does Sesshomaru know Inuyasha?' Rin questioned to herself. Thinking maybe not saying anything would be best right now with all of the tension in the room.**

"**You better leave my presence now little brother before I become angry."**

"**WELL YOU KNOW WHAT SESSHOMARU? IM ALREADY ANGERY! I KNEW YOU WERE LOW…BUT RAPING AN INNOCENT GIRL? THAT'S DESPICABLE! YOUR ARE SUCH A HORNY BASTARD IM SURPRISED THEY LET YOU TEACH!"**

"**Inuyasha wait!" Rin called as he was about to exit the room, "Inuyasha you are misunderstanding. Me and Sesshomaru were together before the school semester began. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I didn't even know he was teaching at this school!" she glanced back at him to see him still leaned against the desk with a calm expression on his face and his jeans secure around his waist.**

"**Rin…you deserve better than him. He's just a cold heartless bastard that loves to fuck around with a bunch of girls. And you could get kicked out of school for this! Do you know that?"**

"**Yes…"she said quietly. She knew the consequences if they were ever discovered. "But I love him. And I know you can understand that. I know how much you are in love with Kagome…wouldn't you do anything to be with her?" **

"**Yeah…I would." He stared up at Sesshomaru who had taken his seat at his desk. "Sesshomaru? How do you feel about all this?" but Sesshomaru just stared off into space. Rin just stared at the door in front of her so maybe if she didn't look at him he wouldn't have to say he didn't love her.**

**And as she did, Sesshomaru stared at her form in a kinder way, knowing exactly what she thought she knew. And as Inuyasha saw this he realized that look had given him the answer. **

**He walked over to the door and opened it, ready to leave. He turned on his heels and stared at Sesshomaru for a moment.**

"**Sesshomaru? I trust you to look out for her or Kagome will kill me," he looked over at Rin, "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone what I saw. Not even Kagome." And with that he left…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Rin and Sesshomaru sat for what felt like an eternity. It was the end of the school day, and everyone had gone home. She could hear the quiet cleaning machine as the janitors swept the long halls. She knew Tori must be in a panic by now. **

"**Sesshomaru, I got to go." But yet she couldn't get her feet to do so.**

**Before she knew it she was pulled into his arms. How did he get over there so fast?**

"**Rin don't ever listen to my idiotic half brother, I do care for you. More than I should. And more than i'm going to allow myself to pursue." He paused to pull away from her and lay a small kiss on her trembling lips.**

"**Rin you are my student. We can not allow ourselves to fall in love in these circumstances. I can not see you right now."**

**Tears began forming in her eyes. How was she going to go a whole 2 years without being able to touch him, kiss him, and love him? He would move on, she just knew it. And it would destroy her when he did. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**She had left after he spoke and quietly returned home. The angered worried look on Tori's face said that she wanted an explanation. But maybe after sensing her mood, decided against it.**

**So she returned to her room, to lie on her soft blanket that only more reminded her of Sesshomaru as memories returned from that first night.**

**So she tried to be calm. She focused on school and tried hanging out with Tori more. Anything to get her mind off of him. But every attempt failed…horribly. After 2 weeks of agonizing terror she remembered something. Something very vital…**

"**Hey Rin?" Tori called from the bathroom as she calmly tried fixing her wet hair in front of the mirror. "Got a tampon? I just ran out."**

"**Nope sorry ran out last…" and her eyes widened and her teeth clamped shut. Her heart beat increased and she could feel herself beginning to sweat.**

**She had skipped her period last month…**

**Author note- OH YEAH!! ANOTHER CLIFFY!! And to make it worse? I probably wont be able to update for a week. Mwahahahahahahaha!! LoL but I will try to update as soon as I can! Well read and review! .**

**Kat out!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…but maybe one of these days…lol

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha… (But every Rumiko has a price)**

**Teacher Who?**

**(Chapter 5)**

**What was she going to do now? All day she had sat on her couch with a hand to her stomach thinking. Thinking about nothing…and everything. She could hear nothing. She could fell nothing. All she knew was that it was over…all of it. Everything. He would be fired and marked as a child molester. She would be called a whore and forced out of school. **

**It was all over…**

**But she still needed a test to confirm it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**She walked around calmly in her local Family Dollar store. Looking as innocent yet bored as she could. It worked; no one said a thing to her or even looked at her.**

**She grabbed the box and went up to counter when she noticed not many people in the store. **

"**Good luck kid." Said the Goth looking girl standing at the counter chewing gum looking bored out of her mind, "this gonna be your first?"**

"**I…I'm just getting this as a precaution."**

"**Uh huh…4.57"**

**She paid for it, and ran as fast as her legs would take her.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**She couldn't do it. **

**She could NOT take that test right now. One, Tori was home and she spends every second in the bathroom. And two, she couldn't face what it might say.**

**So Rin went up to her room and tried to do homework. But she just couldn't concentrate. She HAD to take it.**

'**Do it Rin' she thought to herself, 'if you don't do it now you'll never be able to. Wait till Tori comes out of the bathroom and do it!' **

**She heard the bathroom door close so she grabbed the box and ran.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Waiting…waiting…waiting…waiting. **

**That's all it felt like she was doing in that cramped up little bathroom. The test wasn't done yet and the anticipation was killing her.**

**Finally it beeped…**

**She shakingly walked over and held it in her palm.**

**She flipped it over and read it…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sesshomaru sat quietly at his desk trying to get the thoughts of her from his mind. His long silver hair flowed freely down his shoulders as he tried to finish grading the last test paper. But it was HER test. Her name was written up top in her beautiful hand writing and her answers were written down the page. He was thinking so hard he couldn't make out the words. Frustratingly, he threw the paper to the floor and gave up. It was time for him to leave for school anyway. **

**He arrived at the building and calmly walked in the building with the same masked face that he always wore. He was not allowed to show how he actually felt in these grounds. But then he past her… and he freaked. Her face was tear stained and her clothes messier than usual. She looked like she had been through hell…and the devil had looked her in the eyes.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**She somehow made it through homeroom ok and left quickly. As she took her seat in his room he looked at her with concern. She slowly walked up to his desk and leaned over speaking quietly, "I need to talk to you. So whatever im about to do, go along with and we can talk out in the parking lot by your car…"**

**But suddenly she looked like she was in extreme pain. She grabbed her forehead and sat on the floor, kids began staring. She fell back on her back lightly and lay there with an empty look on her face. **

"**Sango call for a replacement teacher. Ill take her to the health unit."**

**And he carried her out…to the parking lot.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**They sat in the car quietly for a moment before Rin spoke. **

"**I took a test yesterday."**

**He was confused. "In what class?"**

**She laughed lightly, "No…a different kind of test."**

"**What kind of test?" But she remained quiet. "Rin just tell me." He lightly brushed his hand over her arm.**

"**A pregnancy test…and I passed. I'm pregnant."**

**Author note- OH YEAH!! Cliffy all the way! I finally updated! It took me FOREVER to think of ideas. PLEASE! If you have any ideas let me know and I might use um!! Ill update soon.**

**-Kat Out-**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha…turns emo

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha…turns emo**

**Teacher Who?**

**(Chapter 6) **

**Rin sat at home pondering what had happened between her and Sesshomaru. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged her math book.**

**-Flash back-**

"_**Get out…" he said quietly. **_

"_**W…what? Sesshomaru no, I need you right now. Please don't leave me like this. Sesshomaru…please" she had an urgency in her voice that almost made him sick to his stomach.**_

"_**Rin get out of my car."**_

_**So she did…**_

**-End flash back-**

**He had left her with this problem. This sin that was building in her abdomen. And now she was alone. She went on homebound and told her mom she had slept with a boy at school and was pregnant, all her mom could say was how disappointed she was. **

**Thank god she didn't live with her mom; she didn't want to hear her say that ever again. **

**All of a sudden that to familiar knock came to her door and she knew what it was. 'Someone' would drop off her homework every day after school and leave before she could get downstairs. She had tried to get there early but all she was able to do was catch a mustang quickly driving away. She knew it was him. And she hated him for it. Did he think this would help? She was alone. Tori didn't look at her the same, and she couldn't talk to anyone else besides her mom. That in itself was a bad idea. Kagome had tried to stop by on more than one occasion but Inuyasha was always with her and she didn't want to look him in the eye. Because she knew that he knew who the baby's father was.**

**She held a hand to her stomach.Damn it all. As much as she needed to rid herself of this baby…she couldn't find it in her to do it. In fact, she admitted, she wanted this baby. It was Sesshomaru's child; and that was enough. **

**She looked down at her baby bump. It was almost 3 months along now. **

**She rose slowly and made it down the stairs to the door. Opening it slowly and rubbing her eyes as the sun hit them. **

**And there he stood.**

**She first thought she was hallucinating, at first when she started getting her work from him, she hoped and prayed every day that he would be standing there. And now he was.**

**But he was a traitor. He left her with nothing but a baby and many problems. She was furious.**

**She tried slamming the door in his face but he easily held it open with one hand and had her papers in the others.**

"**Can I come in?" he asked quietly.**

"**Actually I would prefer you not." But she let the door open. He stepped in anyway.**

"**Rin…how have you been?" he looked into her eyes. No…she would not melt this time. She knew how heartless he was. And she had another life to protect now. All of a sudden another terrifying thought struck her. She walked quickly to the living room and waited till he walked in the room before she screamed.**

"**IF YOU HAVE COME TO SAY YOU'RE TAKING THE BABY WHEN IT IS BORN THEN YOU BETTER KNOW THAT I WILL FIGHT!! IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE HIM OR HER! DO YOU HEAR ME?! SESSHOMARU? DO YOU HEAR ME? IM NOT GIVING YOU MY BABY!!" she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and gently rubbed it with her thumb. Hoping to maybe calm it. She could feel it moving. As if it knew something was happening.**

"**That is not the reason for my presence here. I just wanted to know how you were."**

"**I'm fine!" she said angrily.**

"**Have you seen a doctor?"**

"**Of course! Me AND my baby are both perfect. So GET OUT!!"**

"**Rin…calm down. I am not going to take the baby. I do not deserve it anyway."**

**Tears fell from her eyes, "No you don't. You left me! To be by myself. I was scared, nervous, and had no one to talk to. To comfort me. I can't even talk to my own mother! She is ashamed. And I don't blame her…I am a whore. Isn't that what everyone thinks anyway?"**

**He walked over and tried to hug her. What was he going to say? There was nothing to say now…except for the truth. Finally he got his arms around her. She calmed, but did not remove her arms from her stomach.**

"**Rin…I was just as frightened as you. I thought about you both every day and every second. I don't know what to do. What do I do?"**

**She was surprised by how much emotion he was showing. But she couldn't do it. She pulled loose of him.**

"**Sesshomaru…I am getting a restraining order on you for my baby. It doesn't work like this. You can't come in here and think that you can say sorry and for me to forget how much pain you already caused. Sesshomaru you abandoned me for 3 months. And I can not forgive you for that." She paused and walked over to the door but did not open it yet. His teeth were clenched and his fist was tight in a ball.**

"**You know," she said looking at the staircase, "I went into the waiting room and sat with probably 4 or 5 other soon to be mothers. All of them were so happy and overjoyed. All of them had there partners with them. I was alone. I saw the way they looked at me. A teenager who had went to one to many clubs…well maybe I did. I wish I had never gone to that club with Tori. It was a mistake to ever go. Now Sesshomaru…get out." And she opened the door to him.**

**He walked to the door and looked out of it.**

"**Rin I have realized my mistake. And it was leaving you alone to face this. Not any more. You wait and see. I will be there. With or without your permission."**

**And he left. She slammed the door behind him…**

**Author note- OMFG I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!! Go me! And for you all that want to know. Everyone in this story is human (just some cough Sesshomarucough are god like! **

**Well till next chapter…see ya!!**

**-Kat Out-**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko you are a lucky son of a gun!**

**Teacher Who?**

**(Chapter 7)**

**At first when Rin walked through the streets she tried to cover her belly. She didn't want anyone to see it. But after 5 months, it was too late for that. And really, she didn't give a fuck what they thought of her. She had just been through too much to care.**

**Today was just starting off as another sunny day so she through on some jeans (held up by elastic) and a loose muscle shirt with a half jean jacket covering her arms. She placed a pair of huge sunglasses on her face and began her walk to the hospital. On the way she stopped at a grocery store and bought a smoothie. Was she supposed to eat before an ultrasound? Was it a bad thing? Oh well…she just didn't care. She could feel it, the baby was hungry.**

**She rolled her eyes as she felt the presence of him come up behind her.**

"**Hello Rin."**

"**Sesshomaru." She didn't even look at him; she thought her heart might break.**

"**I heard about your ultrasound." But she ignored him.**

"**Won't you get in trouble for walking around with your student?"**

"**Well in a matter of words, you are no longer a student of mine."**

"**Uh huh." She sipped more of her blueberry smoothie.**

"**Rin we need to talk." He didn't wait for an answer before dragging her toward the alley between two shops. He looked down at her.**

"**Well you got me over here…" she looked up at him and took off her sunglasses since they were in the shade anyway. He looked desperate to talk to her.**

"**Rin I want to be in your life again. And I know I abandoned you at the beginning. But I am here now. And I want you…" he lightly pressed her up against the wall behind her and laid a small kiss on her neck. She was so turned on. It took her a minute to convince herself it was because of the hormones that come with being pregnant. **

"**Sesshomaru stop." She shoved him away, and he obeyed her command. "How do I know, and I mean really KNOW that you aren't just going to have sex with me and than leave again?" Tears formed in her eyes…stupid mood swings. But before she could, he reached up and brushed them away.**

"**Rin do not give up on me so easily. I did not know of the child before. And you weren't the only one terrified. I never thought of anything else. Never… not even for a second." He showed so much determination in his eyes, "and I didn't want sex, I wanted you. Even now, and the hunger is killing me." He pressed his body closer to hers. "Rin…will you forgive me?"**

"**Do you think we will make good parents?" she answered quietly. He flashed that golden smile that she felt she hadn't seen in ages.**

"**Superb." **

"**Than yes… one more chance." And before she could say anything else he pressed his lips against hers and dove his tongue into her mouth. Her hands fount his hair and instead of his hands finding her face, like usual, they found her stomach. And he rubbed his thumb across it gently. Rin smiled happily into the kiss.**

**All of a sudden he yanked away from the kiss and got down on his knees. He looked so serious about something. And than Rin felt that all too familiar feeling of the excited little baby dancing away in her stomach. Sesshomaru placed both hands and an ear lightly to her stomach and when Rin felt it again he jumped. She smiled but he looked terrified.**

"**Is the baby okay?" he asked out of worry. She laughed at how much he didn't know about pregnancy. **

"**Yes its fine. Its just kicking is all."**

"**Kicking? Does that hurt you? Does it hurt it? Is it normal?" he got up from his knees and began with questions. And they both started there way to the appointment as she tried to answer them all.**

**As they walked down the street Sesshomaru grasped her hand and began brushing a thumb over her hand soothingly, as he listened to Rin explain pregnancy. She couldn't help but smile…she was just so happy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**This appointment was completely different from the rest. No one looked at her weird and today she was not alone. It made all the difference to her mood. **

"**Rin Summers?" called the nurse. Rin and Sesshomaru stood and followed her to a small room with a huge machine.**

"**So Rin, are you ready to see your baby?"**

"**Defiantly!" she answered as she felt the nurse rub gooey stuff around her stomach. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand in excitement and waited. **

**The nurse ran a small monitor thing on her stomach and Rin caught her first picture of her baby…no her and Sesshomaru's baby. She looked over at him to note his reaction. He was in awe. **

"**Do you want to know the gender?"**

**Rin looked over at Sesshomaru who nodded his head.**

"**Okay…it's a girl!!"**

**Author note- YAY they are back together!! And I want you all to know that I may not be updating for another week so…sorry. **

**Read and review!!**

**-Kat Out-**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I hate these things…but I don't own inuyasha

**Disclaimer- I hate these things…but I don't own inuyasha**

**BUT I DO OWN THAT BABY!!**

**Sesshomaru- (raises eyebrow)**

**Me- Uh…ok I don't…**

**Teacher Who?**

**(Chapter 8)**

**Have you ever had sex with a god while you were 7 months pregnant? Yeah me either. But Rin has. And she enjoyed every second. Being pregnant made her extremely hot. But of course the overly protective Sesshomaru took forever to convince that it would NOT hurt the baby. **

**He had been so protective over her and the little girl that was growing in her abdomen. It was like he was afraid she would shatter at a touch. But he realized after a while that she was strong…and Rin could handle MOST stuff. But she didn't mind much when he carried in the groceries. **

**Yes he had moved in with her. And Tori was beginning to return to normal. She had also confessed at being the one who told about the appointment to the doctor in the first place. **

**Today was a special day. It was the day they were all going to buy baby clothes. And Rin could hardly stand the wait. Sesshomaru on the other hand wasn't so enthusiastic about it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!!" Rin screamed annoyed as she shook her lover roughly. He was laying on his stomach asleep with his long hair flowing down the sides of the couch. (Yes he had to sleep on the couch last night after another violent mood swing.) **

"**Huh? What is it Rin?" he asked annoyed. He pulled himself up and looked at her with a face that was reflecting her annoyed look. He realized his mistake quick and looked away, acting as if he was stretching. But the damage had been done. She started to cry.**

"**You…You don't have to...to be so mean about it." She replied as tears began flowing down her face.**

**He rolled his eyes (when she wasn't looking) and pulled her into his lap. **

"**It's okay. This is my fault." He had come to remember that was best to say in situations like this.**

"**YES IT IS! YOU HATE ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME AT ALL YOU PROBABLY DON'T EVEN THINK IM HOT ANYMORE BE-BECAUSE IM SO FAT!!" She continued bawling. **

"**I love you Rin and don't you ever question that. You are also very beautiful." He nuzzled his face into her neck and she giggled. **

**Tori began walking into the room. Sesshomaru shot her a warning glance and she knew exactly what he meant. 'Here is her morning mood swing so I suggest you run now' …and she did. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**After the drama passed and everyone was ready they began there all day trip to the store for the clothes, bottles, EVERYTHING. **

**They got there soon and entered into the store with Rin happily pushing the buggy cart…until she saw her. That conniving little bitch Kagura. The top girl of Sesshomaru's fan club. She was a well known senior who had long flowing black hair down to her waist, and large eyes that captured men and left them frozen. Her skin was flawless and her legs were long and slim yet fit. **

**And Rin was… well Rin was Rin. She had long hair, that was sometimes greasy if forgotten, and she had a figure. But it was nothing in compare to Kagura. And what was worse than spotting her out in public? Spotting her out in public when you are with your man. **

"**Sesshomaru!!" she shouted. She took off running for him.**

**Sesshomaru had most definitely been unprepared. He was trying to read the map that went to this HUGE mall when all of a sudden something mauled him and knocked him to the ground. He quickly leapt to his feet. He looked at Kagura as she stood her ground next to him. Rin was pissed…**

"**Hello Sesshomaru! How have you been? Why haven't you been attending school as of late?"**

**He looked at Rin and then Kagura. Rin looked as if she could have flames thrown from her eyes and smoke rolling out from her ears. It was slightly amusing. But Kagura had been so wrapped up in him that she had yet to see Rin. **

"**I have been busy. And you may still address me as Mr. Takahasi." He eyed her and made it sound like a threat more than a request.**

"**It's okay. I like Sesshomaru better." She added a wink of her eye and Rin knew that it was going too far. And she was about to pounce on the slut.**

"**Hey bitch!" she said, stepping from behind Sesshomaru, "You better watch that twitch in your eye when you're around my man!" **

"**Your man? HAHAHAHA!! You think Sesshomaru is your man? You must be joking…omg. You're pregnant?" she answered looking down at Rin's huge stomach. **

"**Kagura… maybe it is time that you leave." Sesshomaru said. **

"**YOU LITTLE WHORE! IS SESSHOMARU THE FATHER?" Kagura asked.**

"**Why yes I am and I would appreciate you not yell at Rin like that. In fact you better leave… now." His face looked dark and serious. She backed away but not after muttering something to Rin. **

"**I'll get you for this you ugly whore! Wait and see…" and with that Kagura fled. Leaving Rin standing scared and stiff in her place behind Sesshomaru again. Kagura would NOT get close to Rin, Sesshomaru would make sure of it…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**But Kagura wasn't the only one in that store to make someone jealous. Just as they veered around yet another corner they saw him, and Sesshomaru growled. Jaken. It was Rin's last boyfriend. And though he may be no Sesshomaru, he wasn't completely bad looking. He had long hair down his back and had big eyes and strong arms. But Sesshomaru defiantly thought he acted too chicken. Still… he was pissed when Jaken walked over near HIS woman. He glided over to her and slid an arm around her. He gave Jaken a cold look and Jaken slowed down, but didn't stop walking over.**

"**Hello Rin! How have you been lately?" he walked over in front of her ignoring Sesshomaru's gaze. **

"**Jaken!!" she ran out of Sesshomaru's embrace and hugged Jaken lightly. "I've been fine! A little pregnant hehe… but okay." Jaken's face fell, but only for a second. Rin may not have seen it but Sesshomaru sure did. **

"**That's good. I see you got some baby clothes. Pink? So it's a girl then?" he took a step closer to Rin…Sesshomaru did too.**

**This was going to end bad…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Author note- I am SOOOO sorry that it took me so long to write this but my internet is a piece of shit. Im going to start having my cousin help me so hopefully ii will begin to get even better! Read and Review!**

**-I'm High On Life-**

**Kat Out!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters… yet hehe

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters… yet hehe**

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha…**

**Teacher Who? **

**(Chapter 9)**

"**So who is this Rin?" asked Jaken with a angered tone in his voice. Sesshomaru was fueled with rage.**

"**This is my…" what should she say? Boyfriend? Yeah that sounded about right.**

"**She is my wife." Answered Sesshomaru as he stepped closer to Rin and pulled a protective arm around her. Rin was shocked to say the least. But Jaken didn't buy it, she had on no ring and the way she was staring at Sesshomaru said that she was surprised that he had said so.**

"**Sure…" replied Jaken, "Well Rin you did always go for the ugly ones."**

**Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with rage but he tried to contain himself…for now.**

"**Well she did date you." he replied. **

**Jaken had less control over his anger though.**

"**Listen you bastard! You better watch what you're saying. I'm a black belt and I won't hesitate to kick your ass!" **

**Sesshomaru smiled an evil smile. **

"**Now I'm scared." he said sarcastically. He let go of Rin and stood directly in front of her. Rin was still in shock and tried to put an end to this bickering.**

"**Okay! Both of you stop this right now! Come on Sesshomaru lets get out of here." **

**Sesshomaru glared at him one more time before turning to leave…**

"**Yeah Sesshomaru, run away. I may not have Rin now, but I will in time." Jaken said, crossing his arms and smirking.**

**That was all it took.**

**Sesshomaru turned and threw his fist in Jaken's face as hard as he could, knocking him clear across the place and into a table. But Jaken wasn't out yet. He jumped up and ran at Sesshomaru with all his speed and collided a fist into his gut. Sesshomaru winced but still had enough fury to forget about his stomach for now. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the back of his shirt and smashed his back onto the floor. **

"**Rin is MINE! And you will not go near her again." Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck and held on as tight as he could with Jaken clawing at Sesshomaru's hands. Security began filtering around the two. Sesshomaru held on for a moment longer before Rin came over and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.**

"**Come on honey, let him go. He isn't worth it." **

**Sesshomaru only held on for a second longer before releasing him and walking away with Rin.**

"**Ill get you for this Sesshomaru…and Rin. So you don't think I'm worth much? We will see about that." He smiled a deadly smile.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**After gathering up all there stuff they went home to there apartment. Sesshomaru had lived in a huge, four story, house with his younger brother ever since there father died. But Inuyasha could care for himself and Sesshomaru was pretty sure Inuyasha could handle bills. And if Rin was more comfortable in her apartment, he would live there forever. But he found out later that maybe that wasn't the case. **

**They had been snuggled up with a blanket over them both as Rin got comfortable in his lap, with her face pressed into his chest. Her huge stomach was being cradled by one of his hands. His other hand wrapped protectively around her back for support. Kami, he loved this woman. How had she captured his once cold and empty heart and turn it into something that made him weak at the knees every time he saw her?**

"**Rin?" he said lightly, brushing hair from her face to be placed behind her ear.**

"**Hmm?" she responded sleepily. She looked up at him with a tired look in her eyes that was slightly amusing to him.**

"**What have you done to me to make me love you so?" he said quietly in her ear. The heat from his breath was enough to make her want to moan but she held on to control. **

"**I love you too, and probably way much more than you love me." She teased. She knew he would defend himself and than she would say something and it would go on and on…but it was fun.**

**To her surprise he answered, "Yeah probably." And looked back at the TV. **

"**W…what?" she asked.**

**He looked down at her again and let a huge smile spread across his face. **

"**I'm just kidding." He laughed and pulled her closer. "There is no competition. Now calm down."**

"**That's what you think." She replied. "Sesshomaru?" **

"**Yeah?"**

"**What are we?" **

**He turned her around where her legs were straddling his waist and she was looking deep into his eyes. **

"**You are my friend, my love, my Rin. And maybe one of these days, my wife. Is that what you would want?" **

**Tears came to her eyes, "More than anything." **

**He kissed her lightly.**

"**But Sesshomaru if we are going to build a family, we can't stay in this apartment."**

"**I thought you enjoyed being in this apartment." He asked, putting his hands together on her lower back.**

"**Well I mean I LIKE it but we need more than this and I don't think you want to raise kids in here."**

"**You are right. And I know the perfect place." He answered smiling. Rin was going to love it. **

**The old Takahashi mansion…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-- 1 week later –**

**She couldn't believe they were actually there. At THE Takahashi mansion. And she LIVED there. Sesshomaru started going back to work at the school so Rin was free to roam and explore, which she did a lot of. She would complete her school work, eat something, explore, eat something else, rest, bathroom, rest, eat, bathroom, and explore. It was defiantly harder to do with the little girl in her abdomen too. Lately it seemed that she was feeling more kicks and movement. She was currently 8 months along now. But there was other problems. Every time she would look through Sesshomaru's phone she would see numbers from a lot of different people. Also, messages from girls often didn't sound right to her. The messages sounded too…sexy. And it bothered Rin. She would have to talk to him. **

**And set a few things straight.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Author note- YAY I AM DONE WITH ANOHTER CHAPTER!! Sorry it took so long but I've been grounded lately. Still am actually but I am too determined to get this story done. So ill have chapter 10 up a.s.a.p. so read review and LOVE!! LOL **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…**

**Teacher Who?**

**(Chapter 10…yay)**

**She was a wreck. **

**Rin was about to freak.**

**Sesshomaru had come home…LATE! **

**AND he wasn't talking. Ever since he had come home he had this stone expression and no words.**

**Ever since she had found them messages on his phone she had tried to bring it up but they had just settled into the ACUAL Takahashi mansion with a fresh start and new lives not too long ago and she didn't want to have to leave. So she hadn't said anything. Scared to say anything.**

**But where had he been today?**

"**Sesshomaru?" Rin said quietly, walking into the kitchen where he was leaned over the counter. **

"**Not now Rin." He answered aggressively. His hands clenched up into a fist and he leaned up quick without looking at her and faced toward the sink. But she didn't move.**

"**Sesshomaru…" she started, but he cut her off.**

"**RIN IM BUSY! …Leave." He answered coldly. **

**Tears formed in her eyes and she sniffed. He tensed.**

**She ran out of there as fast as she could. He usually followed after her and apologized, but he had never said anything to her like that before…and it scared her. Maybe he wouldn't come to comfort her now. And after a whole hour…she was sure of it. So she quickly and quietly started down the stairs. Than she heard the phone ring…**

"**Hello?" Rin said picking up the phone, she heard sniffing on the other end.**

"**Rin? This is Sesshomaru's mother. Is he there?" she was quiet in the way she talked. **

"**Yeah hold on a second." She laid the phone down and ran around looking for him, but he was no where to be found. She looked outside in the front and realized his truck was there. Than where was he?**

**Then she noticed his motorcycle missing.**

**She picked the phone back up.**

"**I don't know where he went. He just left on his bike." Rin said, trying to hide her worry.**

**But it didn't fool his mother. So she decided to tell Rin the truth.**

"**Rin…Sesshomaru's father…h-he passed away earlier t-today." She began crying.**

**Rin felt her whole body go numb. His father died? Why didn't he tell her? He knew her parents had also previously passed, and she knew what it felt like. Her heart ached for him. No wonder he had been so quiet.**

"**Oh my god." She said quietly, surprised she could still talk. **

"**He (sniff) had a massive heart attack last night and it was too late."**

"**I'm so sorry." **

"**Thank you. And Sesshomaru will be ok… give him a while and he will return." **

"**Ok…and I am so sorry." **

"**Please don't worry to much over it. There i-is nothing either of us could have done." She began to cry again. **

**They hung up and Rin listened to the silence and tried to concentrate on what to do next. **

**She decided to go look for him. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**She rounded the streets in a panic looking franticly and barely paying attention to the road. She had to return home. Maybe he was there. She turned around and began her way back. She picked up her phone again and tried his cell one more time…no answer. Damn it. Tears came to her eyes.**

**She pulled over and cryed.**

**About Sesshomaru…**

**Because of Sesshomaru…**

**For Sesshomaru…**

**And finally she got the strength to make it home. **

**The bike was there. **

**She was crying before she reached the door.**

**She saw him as soon as she burst through the door. **

**He sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked like a wreck.**

"**Sesshomaru…" she whispered.**

**She ran up and through her arms around him and felt his muscles tighten. But when she pulled he got to his feet. She returned to hugging him. **

"**I'm so sorry."**

"**Rin…thank you."**

"**I love you Sesshomaru." **

**He held onto her tightly in the middle of the silence. And he let out a deep breath.**

**And she felt something wet soak her shirt.**

"**It's okay. Sesshomaru I'm here." **

"**I know." **

"**Damn it not now." Rin said quietly.**

"**What?!" he said, pulling away and looking down at her. She never cursed. **

"**Sesshomaru I'm really, really sorry." Her eyes begged him for forgiveness. **

"**What for?" **

"**For going into labor in the middle of this." she bent down a little and grasp her back with knuckles that were beginning to turn white.**

**His eyes widened. Oh shit…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Author note- I didn't want to make it too sad. I was listening to one of my dads old songs and I remember when he died. So im making this chapter in loving memory of him. Love you dad.**

**-- In Loving Memory—**

**Billy Easterling**

**1968-2007**


	11. anPLEASE HELP ME NAME IT!

Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha

**HELP ME!!**

**Please reviewers, I'm dieing here!!**

**Rin is having her baby girl and I have no idea what to name her. I would like to have a name that might be good for Sesshomaru since his dad just passed. What was his mother's name? If you don't know than just give me a name to use but PLEASE try to help me out here. **

**And thank you all for your reviews. I'm hoping for 100 in this story and I'm HALF way there so please leave a comment and I might read your story's too!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

I want to thank yellowmoon27 and kagome7304 and Kitz the kitsune and MermaidLizzie for there support on names but at the end I decided to go with a name chose by Kitz The Kitsune

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Teacher Who

(Chapter 11)

Breathe.

Pant.

Breathe.

Pant.

Damn this fucking pain!! It ripped her apart, well it felt like it.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" she screamed at Sesshomaru who was trying to concentrate on the road. It was 3 in the morning and today had exhausted him.

His father had just passed…

But now was not the time to think of that. It was the time to think of Rin.

"We are close." He responded. He drove a little faster.

"YOU BETTER--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Rin screamed as another contraction hit her full force. They were getting closer too.

"Sesshomaru." She cried. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "It hurts." Tears streamed down her face.

"What is to be her name?" he tried to distract her there was 10 minutes left until they got there.

"Uh… (Pain)…I-I don't know. What do you like?"

"Suki." He said. There was no hesitation in his voice. There must have been another girl named Suki that he knew. Someone important. He had a certain look in his eye saying the name. Rin was curious to who it was.

"Who…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she was cut off as another contraction hit and threatened to make her pass out.

Sesshomaru felt powerless to do anything. She was crying and shaking. He could feel her body heat intensely. Her body was like a furnace, and sweat was rolling off her in buckets.

He never knew pregnancy was so hard on a woman.

They arrived soon at the hospital and Sesshomaru carried Rin inside. She could feel the nervous beating of his heart. He sat her in a chair.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Sesshomaru hurry!!" she said / cried. She grasps her stomach.

"Yes." Was his only answer. He spoke with a nurse as Rin was taken back to the hospital room.

"So how many is she having?" asked the nurse, she had a clipboard and a pen in her hand.

"One." he replied. The nurse looked over and tilted her glasses down.

"I'm sorry sir but woman carrying one child do not grow that size. She must be carrying more." She looked back down and wrote something down.

"What?" he clenched his fist. Wait till he got a hold of that ultrasound lady.

"Please wait in the waiting room. We have to give her surgery to remove the children ok?" said the nurse. Sesshomaru looked so pale she was afraid of saying much more.

"…okay" he silently went to the nearest chair and sat. His Rin was having more than one?

Oh SHIT!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What seemed like hours later they told him to go in. The nurse passed the window where they layed out the infants and pointed to a large carrier.

"You see that carrier there? The big one? That is your son and 3 daughters. Congratulations. Do you want me to prescribe a strong aspirin?" she joked. She looked at him with a 'I feel sorry for you' kind of smile. But he was too preoccupied to care.

"Why is one girl missing?!" he asked alarmed. The nurse quickly peered inside.

"What? Oh they must have already taken her back to her mom. Do you want to hold one as well?"

He nodded.

She handed him another girl.

She was beautiful.

Just like Rin.

He walked into Rin's room.

Rin was holding the other girl.

"Has a nurse been into see you yet?" he asked.

"No, just the one that let me see our baby girl. Come see."

'She doesn't know yet…

He stepped closer to her.

She looked shocked.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing? Whose kid is that?" Rin stared at him with a horrified look.

Did he take someone's kid on accident?

"It's ours. Rin you gave birth to 4. You had 1 boy and 3 girls."

She was shocked to say the least.

"W-what? I…you…we…oh god damn."

He smiled at that. Rin never cursed. He reached over and trailed a hand down her cheek. She smiled.

"Hey Rin! How are you feeling?" said a nurse. Rin was speechless. The smiling nurse was wheeling a cart full of babies.

"I figured you might as well get the rest of them since they already gave you two!" she laughed lightly and left the room.

Rin took another small child in her arms…Sesshomaru did too.

"So what do we name them?" Sesshomaru asked. He was so confused. When does it seem real? He's a father… a father.

"This one looks like a Suki. Isn't that the name you said earlier?"

He smiled, "Yes."

She smiled back.

"This one looks like a Hikari…her dark hair…but her bright eyes."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"And the boy will be named Inutashio…is that okay?"

That was Sesshomaru's father's name.

"Of course." He tried not to show it but he looked at Rin with such pride right now it almost bring tears to his eyes. But of course…it didn't.

"And last but not least our 3rd daughter…hmm…how about Aiko?

"Perfect."

"Good…" they sat the newly named babies back into the carriage. Rin couldn't believe it. She was a mom of 4. FOUR!!

"Sesshomaru?"

He sat in the chair next to her bed. He was exhausted.

"Yes?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Will you hold me?" she looked up at him begging. She and he both had been through so much.

Without another word he crawled into the bed with her. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. He kissed her forehead.

And they fell asleep like that… watching there babies.

Suki

Aiko

Hikari

Inutashio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Author note – after all the good reviews I got on my other sesshomaru Rin story I HAD to update! You all have no idea how much it inspires me!

Please keep reviewing!

-Kat Out-


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I do not own inuyasha

Disclaimer – I do not own inuyasha.

Only the genius Rumiko Takahasi has that privilege!

Teacher Who?

(Chapter 12)

They finally arrived home. The kids were in the nursery, (that had to be redone), after an emergency stop to Wal-Mart after they left the hospital. Oh and just so you know, the ultra-sound technician was fired soon after the kids were born.

"Rin…" said Sesshomaru softly. They were close together, snuggled under the covers with Rin's face buried in his chest and her body curling up to get as close to him as she could. His strong arms wrapped around her. She never felt as safe as she did in Sesshomaru's arms. Hopefully, she can stay here forever…

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

No such luck.

She began crawling off the bed. Trying not to wake Sesshomaru. She quickly rushed to the nursery and held Suki in her arms.

'Please please stop crying!!' Rin begged in her mind. But the gods had another fate for her as she reached for a bottle.

Inutashio, upon hearing his sister's hungry cries, soon decided to get attention as well.

Rin could feel the wrinkles appearing on her face as the rest of the gang decided to attract attention from mom. Rin was frantic. She quickly made 2 bottles in record time.

"Looks like you decided to have some fun without me." ,said an amused Sesshomaru as he appeared in the doorway. He watched as Rin tried to hold Suki and tend to Inutashio at the same time. He slowly made his way over to her and took hold of Suki. He looked calm but inside he was nervous, he had never been a father before and all of a sudden he was fathering 4!! He glanced over at Rin. She was struggling too.

So what was he suppose to do now?

"Rin?" he asked.

She looked back at him and smiled. He looked lost.

"She's probably hungry. Try to feed her. There's a bottle and some water and powder over there." She pointed over to table.

With a slightly bruised pride, he walked over to the table. He made the bottle and turned around. He grimaced; Rin had already calmed down all 3 children. A victorious smile on her face. She glanced at him one more time before exiting the room laughing…oh she would pay for that later.

After feeding Suki and placing her back in her crib Sesshomaru made his way back to the room him and Rin share.

He jumped onto the bed and trapped Rin underneath him. She awoke startled. After realizing who was strattling her she looked at him confused.

He stared down at her with an evil smile plastered on his face.

He covered her body with his own and leaned down toward her ear.

"You had the audacity to laugh in my face. This act of yours will not go unpunished." He roughly grasp one of her breast and squeezed it harder. She let out a soft moan but pushed his hand away. She was tired, and she was still sore and in a little pain.

"Sesshomaru…please. I'm not suppose to have sex for 6 weeks." He pushed up her shirt and took one of her nipples into his mouth. "I'm t-tired." She tried to think of another excuse, but her mind become foggy. What this man could do to her…

He continued to fondle her, but after a while stopped suddenly and rolled off of her.

"Your right. We should wait." He pulled the covers over his head and started to go asleep.

Rin stared in shock and disappointment. She could still feel his hands on her and could feel her soaked underwear. And he was just going to STOP?

She grumbled some curse words under her breath and rolled over on her side facing the wall. But before to long she felt a pair of strong arms come around her. She smiled in contentment and soon fell asleep beside the only one she ever wanted to be with.

0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**1 month later**

Rin sat back and watched as the nanny changed another diaper. Sesshomaru had hired her after a few days and Rin was so relived. But one thing upset her. She had not been able to do any of her school work. And Sesshomaru had returned to work. So she was very behind and he was going to be gone and the kids were getting more hectic by the day.

What was she going to do?

Author note- I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is so short and that I haven't updated in a while but I had to move and my computer had to be moved and im just now getting everything settled but it will still be a little while before I am able to update again but hopfully not ½ as long as last time! Thank you for reading and plz review SEE YA!!

--Kat Out--


End file.
